Song of The Wind
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Saat kenangan manis membawa duka, hangat kasih sayang menjadi kesedihan. Saat itulah kau belajar apa yang disebut kehilangan.


**_Song Of The Wind_**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family

 **Disclamer :** Naruto hak paten(?) Masashi Kisimoto~ Zaky cuma pinjem beberapa charanya buat FF nan gaje ini~

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

p.s. mungkin author cacat banget , jadi author harap ada yang ngasih saran soal terutama julukan-julukan khas antar chara atau apapun itu di fandom ini ^^

 **Author POV**

 ** _flash back_**

 _"Hahaha.. ayo kejar, Naru-chan~"_

 _Sebuah keluarga kecil yang hanya terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan anak. Sebuah keluarga normal yang bahagia seperti umumnya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan kebersamaan yang hangat._

 _"Jangan panggil aku Naru-chan! Aku laki-laki, tou-chan!" rengek surai pirang seindah mentari anak bermanik sebiru lautan yang persis dengan ayahnya. Sang ayah tampak senang sekali menggoda anak lelakinya yang baru berumur enam tahun. Dengan tawa semangatnya, kaki-kakinya tak henti berlari ke sana-ke mari menghindari terjangan putranya._

 _Sedangkan pemilik surai merah, Kushina Namikaze hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan suaminya yang terus mengganggu putra semata wayang mereka. Senyum lembutnya terus mengembang bersamaan dengan langkahnya._

 _"Nah, sudah saatnya makan siang, Naru." Jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut helaian pirang putra kecilnya. Pipi tan berkumis kucing Naruto mendapat satu cubitan gemas ibunya. Dan Kushina terkikik kecil melihat anaknya meringis karena perbuatan usilnya tadi._

 _"Ne, ayah benar-benar menyebalkan, bu!" sunggut Naruto sambil mempout bibir mungilnya, menambah kesan manis parasnya._

 ** _OoSongoO_**

Iris Uzumaki muda yang mengalahkan indah lautan itu terbuka perlahan, menghentikan aliran memori yang berputar dalam benaknya. Senyum pahit mengukir diri dalam gurat wajahnya. Kepala yang awalnya sedikit merunduk itu terangkat dan menatap lurus langit yang iri pada maniknya. Sinar cerah mentari ditemani hembusan angin menyapa kulit wajah Naruto. Entah kenapa beberapa waktu ini kenangan lamanya berhembus menunjukan ingatan lampau. Ingatan lalu yang kini disimpannya rapat-rapat.

'Ayah..' parasnya menyendu melihat cahaya hangat yang sewarna surai ayah tersayangnya.

Hembusan nafasnya pelan, meresapi setiap jengkal sesak yang menjalar. 'Ibu..'

Meski tak lagi percikan lama itu mengganggunya, tak dapat dipungkiri lelaki muda bermarga Uzumaki itu hanya berusaha menghapus lembar pahit lamanya. Jarinya mengepal meluapkan penuh di dadanya. Tersenyum remeh pada dirinya sendiri, mengejek kelemahannya yang konyol. Geram hanya tersalurkan hembusan lembut nafasnya.

"Hai, Naruto!" tepukan ringan di pundaknya menyadarkan Naruto akan keberadaan lain di sisinya.

"Sakura." Sedikit berbalik, Naruto balas menyapa sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura. Kening lebar gadis pinky itu berkerut mendengar suara Naruto. Tangannya bertolak manis di pinggang sambil mencondongkan wajahnya mengamati Naruto.

"Kau murung lagi!" kesal Sakura sedikit membentak Naruto. "Kenapa tidak bercerita saja?"

Melihat Sakura yang memulai rutinitas barunya, menceramahi Naruto. Lelaki berusia enam belas tahun itu menghembuskan nafas kecil, "Tak ada apa pun, Sakura."

"Hei! Aku tahu kau-"

"Tahu apa, Sakura?"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti dengan kalimat datar Naruto. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dan mempertemukan kedua iris berbeda warna mereka.

"Aku tahu rasanya! Orang tuaku juga.." suara Sakura melirih mengucap kalimat akhirnya, "Mereka juga meninggal saat itu."

Naruto tak bergeming di tempatnya. Entah dia mendengarkan gadis Haruno itu atau tidak.

"Kita kehilangan mereka saat itu. Kita semua! Bukan cuma kau saja." Dengan kasar Sakura menghapus genangan yang hampir tumpah dari pelupuknya.

"Kau tak mengerti. Orang tuamu tidak tewas di depanmu, kan?" Bukan, itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Nada iris shappire itu tak menunjukan hal demikian.

"Naruto!" Sakura menerjang dan meremas kasar pundak lelaki di depannya. "Lihat aku!" hardik Sakura geram, "Kita sama, Naruto. Tapi kenapa kau tak bisa terbuka pada kami?"

'Bahkan padaku..' lirih batin gadis itu sedih.

"Hentikan Sakura." Suara baritone Sasuke memecah suasana dua insan di depannya. "Percuma saja. Dia takkan mendengarkanmu."

"Baginya hanya dia yang menderita saat itu." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada pohon besar di dekatnya.

"Tapi Sasuke-"

"Tahu apa kau tentangku Tuan Uchiha?" Balas Naruto dingin, memotong kalimat Sakura.

"Naruto!" geram Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Tapi sang Uzumaki sendiri tak memperdulikan gadis Haruno teman kecilnya itu.

"Kau bahkan tak menganggapku ada." Ujar Naruto remeh. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu beradu pandang satu sama lain.

"Kau anak bodoh yang selalu meratapi kematian orang tuamu." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Kau tipe manusia lemah."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha." Geram Naruto tersembunyi dingin lisannya. "Urusi saja gadis-gadis pemujamu. Kau tak perlu mengurusi hal tak penting ini kan?"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi tan Naruto. Gadis Haruno yang diam sedari tadi meluapkan emosinya. "Berhenti.." lirih Sakura, "Kumohon.. berhenti berbohong, Naruto." lelehan bening mengalir mulus di pipi chubby Sakura.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi." emeraldnya menatap sendu iris kelam Naruto, "Berhenti menyiksa diri, Naruto."

Bukan tatapan kosong yang diharapkan Sakura saat ini. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, tak ada respon apapun selain hening bisu lelaki di depannya. Lelaki yang kehilangan jiwanya, mati meninggalkan jasadnya yang bernafas di sini.

 ** _OoSongOfTheWindoO_**

"Hahh.." Sakura menghela nafas berat entah sudah berapa kali hari ini. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, sepotong ingatan Sakura terus berputar-putar. Ingatan saat dia menampar Naruto dan menangis di depannya.

 _"Berhenti berbohong, Naruto."_

'Harusnya itu kalimat untukku.' Batin Sakura. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam bantal empuknya. "Bodoh.." bisik gadis itu kecil.

 _"Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi."_

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sakura." Gumamnya sambil semakin merapatkan diri dengan kasurnya. 'Justru aku yang harus berhenti.'

Emerald Sakura menangkap bingkai berisi foto keluarganya. Foto saat mereka tertawa bersama ketika Sakura kecil. Desir rindu memanggilnya, membuatnya teringat berbagai hal lalu. Tak terasa jemari Sakura menggapai bingkai itu dan berjalan mendekati jendelanya yang terbuka. Angin dingin perlahan menyapa kulit lembut Sakura, membawanya melihat jutaan bintang di langit malam.

'Ayah.. ibu..' senyum sedihnya terpatri samar, menatap lurus dua bintang paling terang di sana. Bersinar lembut seakan menunjukan hangat rindu, kasih sayang. Jantungnya berdebar lambat seolah meresapi rasa tersendiri dari cahaya yang gemerlap menemani rembulan.

'Apa kalian baik-baik saja di sana?' getaran ringan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, mengisyaratkan sebuah rasa tak terbendung yang tersalurkan sebuah helaan nafas kecil dan gerak pelan helaian surai Sakura. 'Kalian pasti bahagia di sana.'

Satu malam yang sama, dilalui dengan cara yang berbeda oleh setiap orang. Tapi, tak perlu menjelaskan satu per satu kan? Pada akhirnya semua akan menutup hari dengan beristirahat.

 ** _OoOfTheoO_**

Waktu tak pernah berhenti berjalan. Tak pernah menunggu. Kitalah yang menunggu waktu datang dan pergi. Namun bagi yang lain, waktu berlalu tak sama. Tak selalu beriringan. Yang jelas, waktu tak bisa diulang.

 ** _3 tahun kemudian_**

"Hai, Sasuke, Naruto!" suara riang Sakura memecah hening yang sempat tercipta diantara dua orang lelaki di sana.

"Hai, Sakura." Balas Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon tua.

Sekali lagi, di tempat yang sama yang hanya diketahui mereka bertiga, ketiganya berkumpul. Di sebuah bukit asri yang sejuk, dengan hamparan rumput hijau lembut dan bau tanah yang segar. Sebuah tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai.

"Naruto!" ulang Sakura. Emeraldnya mulai menyusuri Naruto teliti. Sedikit kesal karena lelaki itu tak juga membalas panggilannya. "Hei, Naruto!"

"Kenapa, Sakura?" dengan malas Naruto berbalik dan melempar pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak berubah Naruto." Ucap Sakura pelan. Hatinya sedikit mencelos melihat Naruto yang tak ubahnya dua tahun silam.

"Kau sendiri begitu." Balas Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya. "Tetap cerewet seperti biasa."

"Apa kabar, Sakura? Kudengar kau juga pindah dari Konoha."

Emosi Sakura yang sempat terpancing lenyap ketika suara Sasuke menyebut namanya. "Ya, aku pindah dari sini tahun lalu. Dan, ya keadaaanku baik, Sasuke." Jawabnya lembut, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus di Suna." Senyum tipis tersamar di paras Sasuke. "Karena si bodoh itu." Lanjutnya sambil melirik Naruto.

"Hei, harusnya kau berterimakasih untuk itu." Cetuk Naruto datar. "Tapi, kenapa kau meminta kami datang, Sakura?"

Mendapat tatapan tanya –heran– Naruto, Sakura memamerkan senyum kecilnya, "Aku hanya rindu teman-temanku dan ingin bertemu."

"Kupikir kau belum bosan menceramahiku."

Mendengar kalimat Naruto mengundang empat siku di dahi Sakura. "Apa kau bilang?! Aku hanya bosan kau terus memasang wajah jelek itu, Naruto!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu." Pemilik surai pirang itu mendudukan dirinya di atas hijau lembut rerumputan. "Terimakasih."

"Untuk?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lupakan." balas Naruto santai.

"Hei!" geram Sakura kesal. 'Ternyata Naruto tetap menyebalkan!'

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat lain. Sebentar lagi gelap." Ucap Sasuke malas.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lain, tiga sahabat ini memutuskan pergi bersama. Sasaran mereka, rumah Naruto yang paling dekat dari sini.

 ** _OoWindoO_**

"Sampai kapan kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto saat melihat dua teman kecilnya tak kunjung pulang.

"Kau mengusir kami? Jahatnya." ketus Sakura.

"Bukan begitu-"

"Sampai liburan selesai dua minggu nanti." Putus Sasuke sepihak dan didukung Sakura tentunya.

"APA?!" tanya –jerit tertahan– Naruto. "Kau gila, Sasuke! Sakura itu perempuan, bagaimana-"

"Tak masalah kan, Naruto? Tak akan ada yang mencariku." Suara Sakura mengecil dan nyaris tak terdengar di kalimat akhirnya.

"Ck, tetap saja-"

"Kau keberatan?" potong Sasuke cepat. Agak malas juga pemuda itu melanjutkan debatnya sekarang.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak." Jawab Naruto pasrah. "Kau tidur di kamarku Sakura. Aku dan Sasuke tidur di sini."

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan mengambil tasnya, berjalan ke satu-satunya kamar di apartemen kecil Naruto. Setelah sosoknya hilang di balik pintu, dua lelaki di sana saling diam tanpa berusaha memecah hening.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan selain melamun di jendela." Naruto mendudukan diri di sofa tunggalnya. "Kau suka pekerjaanmu di Suna?"

"Ya. Gaara tak terlalu buruk sebagai bos."

Naruto terkikik kecil, "Kau sangat sibuk sepertinya."

"Baiklah, apa yang kulewatkan?" suara khas Sakura terdengar saat gadis itu sudah menempati sofa di samping Naruto.

"Hanya obrolan kecil." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Hening sesaat mendominasi. Ketiganya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba keluar Konoha, Naruto?"

Pirang Uzumaki bergerak saat menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Rumahku di sini. Untuk apa aku pergi?"

"Maksudku.." kalimat Sakura terputus, perlahan menyusun bait baru, "Kau tidak mau melihat tempat lain? Seperti ke Suna, bertemu Gaara?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum berpikir untuk itu."

"Kudengar pamanmu meninggal tahun lalu." Sambung Sasuke. Sedikit dia melihat perubahan pada Naruto.

"Ya, paman Iruka meninggal karena kecelakaan." Tidak ada gurat sedih di wajah Naruto, hanya senyum kecil menyertai kalimatnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Naruto." Sakura memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto, tapi tetap hanya ada sebuah senyum tipis di sana.

"Terimakasih." Jawabnya singkat, "Besok aku pergi sebentar."

"Kemana?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati kulkas Naruto, mencari minuman di sana.

"Rahasia." Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap minuman kaleng yang di lempar Sasuke. "Kecuali kalian memaksa ikut." Lanjutnya sambil meneguk soda dinginnya.

"Aku ikut. Harus." Ujar Sakura. Dan Sasuke tentu sependapat dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi, jam delapan tepat."

 ** _OoSongoO_**

Setelah mereka siap di waktu yang dijanjikan ketiganya segera berangkat ke tempat yang dirahasiakan Naruto. Jalan setapak yang kini mereka lewati ada di pinggir Konoha. Suasana yang tersaji berbeda dengan suasana Kota Konoha yang cukup ramai. Walaupun Sakura dan Sasuke mulai bisa menebak ke mana mereka pergi, tapi keduanya tetap diam mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Sudah sampai." Kaki jenjang Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah makam yang terlihat baru. "Apa kabar, paman?" senyum tipis tersunging di bibirnya.

"Kalau kau bilang mau berziarah, aku pasti membawa bunga sekarang." Cetuk Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot, Sakura." Sahut Naruto. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya duduk. "Hanya doa yang dibutuhkan paman Iruka."

"Separuhnya kau benar." Sasuke ikut mendudukan diri di samping Sakura, "Tapi berikan juga dia yang lain." Sambung Sasuke sambil menaruh bunga kecil yang dipetiknya di samping makam Iruka.

"Ya, ya. Lagi pula awalnya aku ingin 'melapor' pada paman Iruka." Degus Naruto pelan. "Aku ingin sedikit bercerita pada paman." Ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan iris indahnya. Jarinya mengusap batu berukirkan nama pamannya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kunjungi orang tua kita." Naruto berdiri dan kembali mengukir senyuman sebelum berbalik meninggalkan tempat istirahat pamannya. 'Terimakasih, paman Iruka. Terimakasih.' Batinnya hangat.

 ** _OoSongOfTheWindoO_**

"Hai, paman."

Setiap dia memiliki waktu luang, disinilah tempatnya. Duduk di depan makam pamannya sambil berceloteh ria melaporkan perkembangan dirinya. Persis seperti anak yang bercerita tentang harinya pada orang tuanya.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Suna." Ucap Naruto pada makam bisu dalam netranya, "Kita akan jarang bertemu."

"Yah, mungkin aku akan pulang satu-dua bulan sekali." Diusapnya batu nisan bertuliskan nama pamannya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Aku sudah besar, paman. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Cengiran lima jari khas Naruto bertengger di bibirnya. Dengan penuh semangat dia berdiri dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempat favoritnya itu, "Jangan rindu padaku ya, paman."

Kekehan kecil mengalun dari suaranya, menunjukan sisi lainnya yang mulai hidup kembali. "Meski kau sangat cerewet dulu, tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih sekarang."

Detak halusnya menyebar tatkala mengingat dua tahun lalu ketika pamannya datang dan mengurusnya. "Kau memang sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi kuakui kau paman terbaik di dunia."

Saat kakinya mulai melangkah lagi, tubuh tegap Naruto berbalik dan menaruh sebuket bunga di samping makam Iruka. "Itu dariku. Sepulang dari Suna akan kubawakan lagi."

"Sampai jumpa, paman Iruka!"

Sekejap tubuh Naruto berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan makam tunggal Iruka. Dengan semangat membara di dadanya, lelaki itu melebur semua ragu dan bimbangnya. Yah, berkat merenung seminggu penuh, akhirnya keputusan inilah yang diambil.

 ** _OoOfTheoO_**

Empat tahun lalu, bencana besar menimpa Konoha. Sebuah gempa berskala tinggi meluluh lantakan kota besar itu. Seperempat warganya menjadi korban peristiwa itu. Termasuk orang tua Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Hal itulah yang merubah Naruto secara drastis. Tak ada lagi senyum ceria dan cengiran khasnya yang biasa membawa hangat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan dua tahun kemudian, sang paman yang tinggal di kota Mizu datang menjenguk keponakan kecilnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Iruka melihat Naruto yang tak ubahnya mayat hidup. Tak ada lagi sinar ceria dalam maniknya. Riang suaranya berganti dingin datar nadanya. Rasa bersalahnya membuat Iruka bersikeras tinggal dan menjaga Naruto. Kedatangan Iruka bukan tanpa alasan. Haruno Sakura, sahabat kecil Naruto itu rutin memberi kabar tentang Naruto.

Tapi tak pernah terlintas di benaknya keponakannya yang hyperaktif itu berubah sejauh ini.

 ** _flash back_**

 ** _Setahun lalu_**

 _"Naruto! Mau ke mana, kau?" tanya Iruka yang melihat Naruto lagi-lagi hendak meninggalkan rumah saat malam menjelang._

 _"Hanya keluar sebentar." Jawabnya datar._

 _"Kau tau sekarang jam berapa? Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang." Lelaki dengan luka gores di wajahnya itu tahu, percuma menggunakan cara kasar pada Naruto._

 _"Paman.." punggung kecil Naruto berbalik, menatap lurus Iruka, "Kau bukan ayahku. Jadi kau tak berhak mengaturku."_

 _Tertohok dengan jawaban Naruto, Iruka hampir kehilangan kendalinya. Tangannya mengepal meluapkan emosinya, "Aku pamanmu. Aku walimu sekarang."_

 _"Lalu?" tanya Naruto yang terkesan menantang, "Kau pikir akan semudah itu?"_

 _Manik Iruka membulat kaget. Lisannya kehabisan kata-kata. Hanya satu kata yang terucap lirih olehnya saat punggung Naruto menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya._

 _"Naruto.."_

 ** _OoO_**

 _Berulang kali Iruka menasehati Naruto. Menyampaikannya dengan perlahan, memberinya perhatian dan kasih sayang keluarga. Meski tidak terlihat adanya perubahan pada diri Naruto, namun Iruka selalu percaya bahwa keponakannya itu akan kembali seperti dulu. Memang sulit dan butuh banyak perjuangan. Tapi jika menyerah sekarang, semua usahanya akan sia-sia, kan?_

 _Dua tahun Iruka bersama Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok yang dirindukannya kembali. Sesekali senyum dan tawa Naruto lepas ketika bersama Iruka. Tahun pertamanya adalah yang terberat. Tapi kini usaha kerasnya terbayar dengan sorot semangat yang mulai terlihat dalam shappire Naruto. Meskipun semua itu hanya ditunjukannya di depan Iruka, tapi sang paman sangat bahagian dengan perubahannya. Naruto tidak lagi berdiam sedih meratapi kejadian lalunya. Naruto mulai bisa melihat ke arah lain._

 _"Paman." Panggil Naruto sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Iruka. Hasil ujiannya._

 _Senyum bangga terulas di bibir Iruka melihat nilai ujian Naruto. Dengan semangat ditepuknya pundak Naruto, "Kau hebat Naruto."_

 _"Jadi, paman tak lupa perjanjiannya kan?"_

 _"Ya, Minggu jam Sembilan tepat. Ramen Ichiraku sepuasnya." Ucap Iruka sambil mengacak-acak surai pirang Naruto._

 _"Aku bukan anak kecil, paman!" meski lisannya berkata demikian, tapi tak ada penolakan dari Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu malah terlihat menikmati saat pamannya memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil._

 _Hidup memang tak bisa ditebak. Terutama saat hidup tak berjalan sesuai apa yang kita inginkan._

 _Sabtu malam, sehari bahkan beberapa jam sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Iruka, satu-satunya keluarga Naruto yang tersisa itu menutup umurnya diperjalanan pulang. Naruto kini kembali pada masa-masanya saat kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Tanpa air mata yang mengalir, pemakam Iruka berlangsung bagai_ de javu _bagi Naruto._

 _Seusai pemakaman, Naruto kembali ke apartemennya. Ada satu kamar di sana. Kamarnya dan Iruka. Lelah, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur besarnya. Sambil menutup mata, tanpa disadari setetes bening mengalir dari pelupuknya yang terpejam._

 _'Paman Iruka..'_

 ** _OoO_**

Enam bulan lalu, mimpinya bersama Iruka terlintas pertama kali. Selama seminggu, mimpi itu diabaikannya sebagai bunga tidur. Namun mimpi itu tak jera muncul di tidur Naruto dan membuatnya bergerak mencari sisa peninggalan Iruka demi mendapati kotak yang cukup besar di sudut lemarinya. Tanpa tujuan, Naruto membuka kotak yang awalnya bertengger manis di atas koper Iruka. Ada beberapa kotak lain di sana.

'Paman.' Manik Naruto menangkap berbagai fotonya bersama Iruka dulu. Semua tersusun rapi dalam satu album dan beberapa terselip rapi dalam kotaknya. Asyik menjelajah kotak berisi kumpulan kenangannya, tak sengaja netranya menangkap sebuah buku di sisi lain kotak besar itu.

'Kupikir paman tak suka menulis.'jemarinya membuka lembar-lembar catatan harian Iruka. Bibir yang awalnya selalu bisu, mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya. Lembar demi lembar di dalam buku itu menuliskan berbagai hal yang mereka lewati. Potret lengkap perkembangan Naruto dua tahun ini.

 _XX-X-XX_

 _Kenapa sulit sekali? Padahal dulu kami cukup dekat. Tapi kenapa sekarang Naruto tak mau mendengarku sama sekali?_

 _XX-X-XX_

 _Selama ini nilai akademiknya baik. Tapi kudengar dari gurunya dia seperti patung hidup. Aku bingung harus bagaimana.._

 _XX-X-XX_

 _Aku bersyukur Naruto sudah lebih baik. Kuharap dia bisa lebih sering tersenyum seperti itu. Dan besok pasti sangat menyenangkan. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya dan makan ramen bersama lagi._

"Paman Iruka.." bisik Naruto lirih.

Memang tidak banyak yang tertulis di sana. Tapi jelas menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa sayang Iruka pada Naruto. Lelaki berparas cukup manis itu menyayangi Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri. Menjaga dan merawatnya. Membantunya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dan setelah semuanya, perlahan Naruto menata apa yang sudah diberikan Iruka padanya.

Kepercayaan.

Iruka memberinya sebuah kepercayaan. Percaya bahwa Naruto akan berubah dan menjadi Naruto-nya yang periang dan hyperaktif lagi. Semua asa yang membelenggunya lenyap, menguap hilang dengan sendirinya. Ya, Naruto berhenti menutup diri dan mulai membuka matanya, melihat masa depan.

 ** _OoWindoO_**

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke!" sapa lelaki bersurai secerah mentari pada sosok bermanik segelap malam tanpa bintang yang baru memasuki ruangannya.

"Naruto?"

Suara heran Sasuke disambut tawa ringan Uzumaki muda di depannya. "Hahahaha! Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, Sasuke?"

Masih memasang wajah bingung dalam datarnya, Sasuke berusaha menerka-nerka kenapa sosok pirang ini bisa ada di depannya sekarang. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja, kan?" dengan santai kedua tangan Naruto terlipat di dada, "Karena aku bosmu sekarang." Lanjutnya sedikit sombong.

Dan lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dalam paras pucatnya. "Kau bohong.."

Tawa kecil Naruto meledak melihat wajah Sasuke, "Kalau kau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Gaara." Celetuknya diselingi tawa, "Aku ini sepupunya, wajarkan?"

 _Saat kenangan manis membawa duka, hangat kasih sayang menjadi kesedihan. Saat itulah kau belajar apa yang disebut kehilangan. Menyisakan kekosongan dalam relung, akan kisah sisa memori lampau._

 _Namun bagi mereka yang tidak belajar, kehilangan hanya menjadi luka. Ingatlah, kehilangan bukan untuk diratapi dan ditangisi. Tapi untuk menjadi pelajaran hidup kita kelak. Apa yang harus dilakukan bila hal itu terulang lagi. Memori lama yang akan menuntun jawabannya._

 _Tetapi, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Terpaku padanya hanya akan membuatmu kehilangan masa depan._

 _Percayalah.._

 ** _OoSong Of The WindoO_**

 ** _End_**

Ehem, yosh~ ini FF ke duaku di Fandom Naruto~ bingung juga mau ngomong—nulis— apaan lagi? Tehee~

Ehem, okee~ sekian dari Zaky, silahkan tinggalkan jelak, ne minna-san~ ^^)/

Jaa naa~ matta ashita, nee~ ^0^)/


End file.
